


Reaching Up

by Rosebud_Girl_61



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I had feelings, M/M, My First Fanfic, OMG WAYWARD SON IS COMING OUT, Randomness, Short, SnowBaz, just cuteness, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 20:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17290874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosebud_Girl_61/pseuds/Rosebud_Girl_61
Summary: Simon is trying to reach something, but it is too high up so Baz steps in.





	Reaching Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing fan fiction and its really short. Also please comment what you thought. My tumblr is @justafangirlingdemon, I hope you check it out!!

“I don't know what to do!!” Simon whined

“What if you just-” Baz trailed off “I don't know..”

“Penny is going to kill me!” Simon was pacing around the room opening every drawer and cabinet. Penelope had left her wand at their flat while going to the library and both Baz and Simon could’t find it.

“Probably, but you’ll find it someday!” Baz said walking over to grab his shoulders

“Look! It’s over there!” Simon spotted the wand out of the corner of his eye “Its too high!!” he complained, his arms reaching up while he stood on the tip of his toes.

“Let me Snow, I'm taller.” Baz pushed the other boy out of the way and reached up, stretching his arms to grab the wand. Simon blushed as he saw his boyfriends white shirt rising up on his chest. 

“I got it! You can relax now!” Baz exclaimed turning around after picking up the wand from inside the cabinet. He saw Simon blushing and smirked “Did you like that?” He purred leaning forward to kiss him.


End file.
